Ranma y Akane y la Casa de Golosinas
by Marisol Salinas
Summary: One Shot inspirado en el reto del mes de julio sobre Cuentos Infantiles. Ranma y Akane tienen una nueva aventura en el bosque donde son abandonados por Soun, quien tiene el fin de que mejoren su relación como prometidos.


El cuento de Hansel y Gretel no me pertenece, tampoco soy propietaria de los personajes de esta adaptación, este One- Shot es realizado sin fines de lucro, con el mero objetivo de entretener.

**Ranma y Akane y la Casa de Golosinas**

Érase una vez una pareja de jovencitos de 16 años, Akane una noble, linda y enojona chica de cabellos negro-azulados y Ranma un muchacho guapo, valiente y engreído de cabello azabache atado en trenza; ambos vivían en el viejo y precario Dojo de Soun Tendo, un bondadoso y débil hombre de espeso bigote negro y larga cabellera, quien era padre de la chica. La situación de la familia era de gran pobreza que apenas contaban con lo indispensable para alimentarse debido a que rara vez el adulto tenía trabajo como maestro de artes marciales.

Junto a ellos también vivía Genma, entrañable amigo de Soun y padre de Ranma, los dos hombres decidieron que sus hijos se comprometerían con el fin de preservar la escuela de combate libre de todo vale. Sin embargo, el progenitor del joven era un varón calvo, que dormía como panda, pero entre sus peores defectos resaltaban el egoísmo y abuso de los indefensos. Cuando se trataba de escasez de comida, ideaba absurdos planes con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades de alimento antes que las de los demás.

Una noche, el cruel Genma decidió que no estaba dispuesto a seguir compartiendo la poca comida que tenían con los adolescentes, así que propuso a su fiel y sumiso amigo el dejar a los adolescentes en un bosque lejano de Nerima, Japón, localidad donde residían.

En un principio al adulto de gran bigote le pareció una descabellada locura, por lo que se opuso rotundamente.- "¿Cómo se le pueden ocurrir semejantes ideas Sr. Genma?, (llorando) ¿Qué clase de padre sin corazón cree que soy?" – le respondió molesto.

Pero su calvo compañero estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de los menores para tener más comida, lo convenció diciendo que el dejarlos solos podría hacer que los prometidos se acercaran más y no solo eso, sino que también se las ingenio para ilusionarlo con un futuro lleno de prosperidad y riquezas, debido a que fantaseo con que sus vástagos expertos en artes marciales, regresaran más fuertes que nunca para competir en torneos internacionales donde consiguieran buenas sumas de Yens, lo cual convenció al débil Soun de abandonarlos por varios meses en el lejano lugar.

Los menores aún no se dormían, por lo que escucharon toda la conversación de los cuarentones, Akane lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que su adorado padre había sido convencido fácilmente de abandonarla a su suerte, mientras que Ranma consoló a su prometida asegurándole que encontraría pronto el camino de regreso a casa y daría a su tío Soun alternativas para subsistir.

A la mañana siguiente, el hombre de la casa llamó a los adolescentes a preparar sus pertenencias para entrenar en el bosque, les mintió diciendo que había encontrado una nueva técnica que debían entrenar en las afueras de Nerima, mientras que el malvado calvo se limitó a darles unos pedazos de pan para el camino.

Los chicos siguieron a Soun hasta lo más espeso del bosque, sabían que serían abandonados en el lugar, por lo que Ranma iba detrás, cada cierto tiempo dejaba caer pedazos de pan con el fin de marcar el camino por el que tendrían que regresar a casa.

Cuando por fin llegaron al sitio donde supuestamente armarían su campamento, el hombre de espeso bigote les dijo que esperaran ahí, ya que el iría en busca del Maestro Hapossai para que comenzara el inexistente entrenamiento de la nueva técnica de artes marciales. – "Akane, Ranma, iré a buscar a mi sensei a otra parte del bosque, después vendré a buscarlos".

Ambos muchachos se quedaron tranquilos de ver como él bigotón les pidió que aguardaran un tiempo en lo que él iba por el Señor Happosai, creyeron que había cambiado de opinión y que regresaría con ellos para darles algunas lecciones, y después irse a casa.

Esperaron por varias horas hasta que se quedaron completamente dormidos bajo la deliciosa sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo, la oscuridad de la noche sorprendió a los prometidos, quienes despertaron asustados de ver que estaban completamente solos.

Ranma ideó seguir la luz de la luna para buscar el camino de regreso, lamentablemente las migas del pan que había dejado caer en su recorrido, buscaron y buscaron y no encontraron rastro alguno de las migajas del alimento, habían sido devoradas por una parvada de patos. Sin tener más remedio y asustados de estar completamente solos, decidieron acampar muy cerca del lugar donde los abandonó el padre de familia..

Al día siguiente, recogieron el campamento que instalaron en el bosque y se dispusieron a continuar caminando sin contar que con cada paso que daban, se alejaban más y más de su hogar. Cuando pensaban que iban a morir de hambre encontraron a un pequeño cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla, lo siguieron con el afán de encontrar a su dueño para pedirle alimento.

Por varios minutos siguieron el andar del travieso animalito, hasta que se encontraron con una casita de ensueño hecha con dulces, golosinas, bombones y chocolates. La vivienda estaba construida con los más deliciosos caramelos, tenía cubierta de vainilla con cacao, el techo y paredes eran de galleta y bizcochos de diferentes sabores y texturas.

Incluso la puerta y ventanas estaban hechas de postres exquisitos, a los cuales no se resistieron los jóvenes, quienes felices y gustosos comenzaron a devorar hasta quedar satisfechos.

Tras varios minutos de estar comiendo golosinas de todos los rincones de las afueras de la casa, se abrió lentamente la puerta, era una exuberante mujer joven de cabello morado, vestía con muy poca ropa y hablaba con voz chillona.

La sexy joven invitó con su cantarina voz a Ranma y Akane a pasar dentro de la casita de dulces, se trataba de una china amazona que tenía muy malas intenciones con los invitados, pensaba valerse de hechizos y brujería para conseguir un marido, además de poder usar a la chica Tendo como una sirvienta.

Una vez que los prometidos ingresaron, la malvada peli morada de nombre Shampoo hizo efectivo uno de sus hechizos para capturar a la pareja de prometidos.

Akane lloró amargamente por días, mientras que el muchacho de trenza intentaba consolarla dándole pequeñas muestras de afecto, sin embargo el miedo y tristeza no desaparecían de la peli azul, temía por lo que tramara su captora.

Día a día la guapa hechicera se dedicaba a alimentar al joven, desde un principio había planeado secuestrarlo para por fin conseguir marido, la aldea amazona a la que pertenecía, le dictaba que tenía que conseguir esposo antes de los 20 años, por lo que tenía que valerse de todos sus trucos para conseguirlo.

La mujer había notado lo guapo y varonil que era Ranma, eso hizo que desde un principio deseara convertirse en su compañera de vida, también había visto que era demasiado fuerte, por lo que por ningún motivo lo liberaría de la enorme jaula donde lo mantenía cautivo.

En tanto que supuso que la señorita le sería útil para hacer los quehaceres del hogar y así tener más tiempo para preparar exquisitos platillos para conquistar el estómago y corazón del moreno.

Liberó a la temerosa jovencita y de inmediato la puso a asear cada rincón de la casa; de vez en cuando la peli azul se reunía con su prometido para saber sí ya se había enamorado de la amazona, sin embargo siempre lo negaba, desde su celda, el chico planeaba como engañar a su captora.

Con el paso de las semanas, Shampoo se obsesionó cada vez más con el muchacho, estaba enloqueciendo por sus encantos, así que después de la cena lo haría firmar un acta donde el azabache pusiera en juego su honor y se comprometiera a casarse con ella.

En el instante que Akane supo que la hechicera quería quedarse con su novio, los celos y la ira la invadieron, se armó de valor y en el momento que la chica de voz chillona abrió el horno de piedra para colocar más leña la empujó hacia el fuego y trabó la puerta.

A los pocos minutos consiguió liberar a su prometido, Ranma la abrazó feliz y la tomó de la mano, para huir corriendo de la casa de dulces. Caminaron durante varios días, hasta que llegaron justo al lugar donde los dejó Soun, el hombre se había arrepentido de abandonarlos ahí y sólo aguantó permanecer una noche sin la compañía de su hija y su futuro yerno, por lo que estuvo buscándolos en el bosque desde que desaparecieron.

Pese a que la pareja le recriminó al hombre de espeso bigote por abandonarlos, pronto comprendieron que el Señor Tendo nunca tuvo malas intenciones al dejarlos en el bosque, así que lo abrazaron llenos de felicidad al encontrarlo.

Los tres regresaron al Dojo y se comprometieron a trabajar juntos para salir de la crisis económica en la que estaban. Pronto, Akane y Ranma decidieron unir sus vidas para fortalecer la Dinastía Saotome- Tendo, generando que hubiera cada vez más alumnos en el Dojo, eso dio jugosas ganancias para la familia, por lo que nunca más volvieron a pasar hambre ni pobreza.

Genma practicó la técnica del Tigre Caído por semanas hasta que consiguió el perdón de los recién casados, quienes a partir de que unieron sus vidas, fueron felices para siempre.

**Fin!**

**Después de batallar y batallar y batallar en subir este one-shot, aquí lo tenemos. **

**Es algo diferente a lo que han estado acostumbrados a leer, esta ocasión no trae lemon ( carita triste) pero quise participar en este reto debido a que este cuento me encantaba de pequeña y quise imaginar a mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, devorando todos los dulces de la casa. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dieron sus puntos de vista sobre el one Shot, a Jacky, Gabriel Víctor, Juan. Espero pronto traer nuevos capítulos de Avanzando en Nuestra Relación, se que los tengo abandonados, pero realmente he tenido un mes muy complicado.**

**Sin más, les recomiendo leerlo en la noche, quizá produce el efecto de los cuentos infantiles y les ayuda a dormir. **

**Un abrazo, no olviden dejar sus reviws y follows.**


End file.
